Lights of Darkness
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Not only guns can kill. Eyes too..... My first english fic! n.nU Please dont be bad with me! .. Reviews! n.n


Lights of Darkness

By: Miss Hiwatari

The heavy rain falls on the roof of one of the most luxurious houses of a normal neighbourhood in Tokio. Furious lightning illuminates the dark street outside. But one 15-year-old boy doesn't take care of those details. He is so occupied with his computer reading fascinating stories about his favorite books.

 He knows that at this time, he should be sleeping because he has college tomorrow morning, but it doesn't matter to him. He doesn't want to go to sleep.

 Kai looks at one of his favourite actress' poster on the wall of his room, which was a total mess, deviating his attention from this when something unnatural called his curiosity. An agitated movement near his window, he looks in that direction hoping to find a cat or something like it. But he found two purple eyes that obviously didn't belong to a cat.

 He perceived a feeling of emptiness inside himself, as if these eyes could see through him and knew what he was thinking about and manipulated everything they thought was wrong to make it right. _Those_ _wise eyes know all about him._

The loud sound of a thunder brings him back to reality minutes later. He trembles and returns his eyes to the window, wishing to see with more determination what was there.

  There was nothing.

****

 Kai smiles at his best friend, Max, who is talking with him about some strange things he found out in Science Class. They go to different grades, but this doesn't stops their friendship during recess and parties.

 But he isn't paying attention to what Max is saying. It has been some days since he found those purple eyes, those he couldn't take out of his thoughts; the eyes that judged him. It was like they were warning him about something bad.

 -Hey Kai, Are you ok? lately you've been behaving a bit strange…- Max says.

 -Eh? Yeah, yeah…- Whispers Kai

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't said to anybody what happened that night. It is his mystery, his secret.

 But he had started thinking it was his imagination.

 -You're not in something strange, aren't you? Maybe you don't want to tell me…-asks Max, winking

-What?-asks Kai

-You know, girls…-Max says, laughing

-That is you-

-Sure-his answer is full of irony-You'll go tonight to my party or you'll be occupied with Internet?-

-Jealous?-smiles- I'll go, fool. Do you think I will lose the more important party on the history?-

***

His short blue hair falls behind his ear, showing his face natural paleness. He is wearing a blue shirt and white pants. All of him shows an incredible sadness.

His friends look continually to him. He used to be the funnier on these parties, making funny commentaries about all the people, but this day was the exception: He is sited down, admiring the full moon, specially sparkling, next to the innocent stars. On these moments he prefers peace and silence. 

The hours passed, and only when Max (who were so handsome with a green shirt and red pants) get nearer to him, and shake him, he shows live signs

 But when it happened, there's nobody on the house. The party had finished.

 The purple eyes return to his mind, and destiny make it found Max's blue eyes in front of him.

 Blue eyes that seen scared on his eyes reflections of different shades of hate. Eyes that will not cry, smile or laugh again. Eyes that were quite while die was catching it.

 Max falls on the floor, paleness, weak. Kai puts on his knees next to him immediately, scared, shouting his name desesperately. But he doesn't respond. He will not do that another time.

 Kai inclines more wanting to feel the inexistent respiration of Max.

Crystalline tears crossed his soft skin, slow and painfully. The completely desolation of his soul makes his heart becomes small, and his respiration becomes difficult. That isn't real…, he tries to trust on it, it is a nightmare. On of this that he wishes to finish. Max isn't die…no. It was inexplicable, out of his compression.

His brain and imagination are joking to him, making he past a bad moment.

It isn't true…

But the spiritual pain was certainly true. He doesn't feel the living essence of Max, next to him.  The thing is next to him was a corpse.

 And all is his fault. Miserable and Insensible. He is a killer, although he doesn't know how. He is it and doesn't need more justifications.

-I'm sorry, Max…-

***

Hours later, the police are next a corpse of a blonde boy. Without signs of any kind of torture, intoxicate o some kind of heart attack. Only die. Perfect health, but die. With his eyes extremely opened, without any splendour. Empty.

 There isn't witness for any declaration. He had been alone when the accident happened.

Some suspicions gone behind the missed best friend of the boy, who nobody sees again after that tragical night. Maybe the fault…

 _O maybe because he wants to protect people of the danger of his eyes on full moon…_

End.

Hello There!

Well, I'm newbie on this to write fics on English. I know I don't know English enough ._. But I really want to write, so I do! XD

Thank you Arien and Parvati for help me A LOT!! ^O^ I love you, girls!

I hope you can understand it ^^UUU

-MiSs HiWaTaRi-


End file.
